The invention relates to a microbattery comprising a stack of solid thin layers formed on a substrate, said stack being covered by an encapsulation layer and successively comprising:                a first current collector/electrode assembly in direct contact with the substrate,        a solid electrolyte,        a second current collector/electrode assembly having a front surface in direct contact with the inner surface of the encapsulation layer and a rear surface in direct contact with the solid electrolyte and,        electrical connections of the second current collector/electrode assembly to an external electrical load.        
The invention also relates to a manufacturing method of such a microbattery.